


Perfect Match

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Darkfic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh





	Perfect Match

Mamoru's face was calm and relaxed. Beneath it, Nagi could feel the rage. "I see," he said, his tone even as a tombstone.

"I knew you would understand, Persia," Bengal said, his voice fawning even through the video link. "I won't make a mistake like that again."

"I'm sure," Mamoru said, and severed the link. "He's damn right he won't," he snapped at Nagi when he was sure they were offline. "Get Rex in, I want him terminated."

Nagi smiled, and pressed the button to call her in.


End file.
